


Als Strafe funktioniert das nicht...

by DieLadi



Series: Die "Funktioniert"- Reihe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: In meiner Fanfiction "Es hat nicht funktioniert, John!" gibt es im achten Kapitel eine Schlafzimmerszene, die ich da nur angerissen habe. Hier habe ich die jetzt mal ausführlicher geschildert.





	Als Strafe funktioniert das nicht...

Nachdem er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hatte, zweifelte John nicht mehr.  
Er war entschlossen, es durchzuziehen.  
Und zu genießen.

Er zog Sherlock am Handgelenk hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.  
„So, mein Schatz. Ich werde dich also bestrafen. Und wir werden feststellen, ob diese Strafe funktioniert.“  
Er streckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Sherlock.  
Sanft.  
Leidenschaftlich.  
Stürmisch.  
Dann löste er sich von ihm.

„Zieh dich aus. Ganz.“  
Und Sherlock gehorchte.  
John schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, das ihn überflutete. Wärme, Zuneigung, Stolz... ja, er war ein kleines bisschen Stolz darauf, dass er der eine Mensch war, den Sherlock so nah an sich heran ließ, mehr noch, der eine Mensch, dessen Willen Sherlock sich unterwarf.  
Er nutze das nicht aus, aber... es fühlte sich gut an.

Sherlock stand also nackt vor ihm.  
Scheiße, war dieser Mann schön. John verschlug es, nicht zum ersten Male, den Atem.  
Er sah ihm in die Augen, während er seinen Gürtel aus dem Hosenbund zog.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und zog seinen Verlobten zu sich.  
„Komm,“ sagte er, „leg dich über meinen Schoss!“  
Er streichelte Sherlocks wunderschönes Hinterteil und genoss die zufriedenen Geräusche, die sein Liebster ausstieß.  
Wie ein schnurren klang das.  
Mmmmmhhh.

Schließlich faltete John den Gürtel, hob ihn an und ließ ihn auf die schönen, runden Backen klatschen.  
Sherlock zuckte zusammen, und ein Keuchen entkam ihm.  
John schlug erneut zu, und das Keuchen wurde lauter, ging in ein Stöhnen über.  
John schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass er Sherlock keinen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er jetzt abbräche. Und sich selber auch nicht, denn der würde ihn solange nerven, biss sie das ganze wiederholen würden. Also... weiter im Spiel.

Und irgendwo, ein ganz bisschen, gab er vor sich selber zu, dass er die merkwürdige Situation als ziemlich erotisch empfand.  
Ein weiterer Schlag, und Sherlocks Keuchen, sein Stöhnen klang nicht mehr nur schmerzhaft. Es klang lustvoll.  
John schluckte hart, sein Hals war trocken. Und sein „kleiner John“ machte deutlich, dass er die Situation genoss.

„Oh John,“ stöhnte Sherlock, „bitte... hör nicht auf....“  
John holte tief Luft und versetzte seinem Schatz ein paar weitere, feste Schläge.  
„Scheiße, als Strafe funktioniert das tatsächlich nicht...“ blitzte es durch sein Hirn und er musste über sich selber grinsen.  
Sherlocks Stöhnen machte ihn an. Verdammt, und wie es ihn anmachte...  
Er ließ den Gürtel zu Boden fallen und merkte, dass er selber keuchte …   
seine Hände glitten über Sherlocks Hinterteil, seinen Rücken, seine Flanken.

„Sherlock, ich... ich will dich lieben... jetzt!“  
Sherlock rappelte sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Verwickelte ihn in einen ausgiebigen Kuss, ihre Zungen fochten miteinander und John gewann die Oberhand.   
Er drückte seine Liebsten sanft von sich.  
„Warte.“

Ein griff in die Schublade des Schränkchens, wo das Gel lag.  
„Knie dich vors Bett! Leg deinen Oberkörper in die weichen Kissen! Ich will dich von hinten lieben, mein Schatz...“  
Wieder gehorchte Sherlock, vor Erregung bebend, und John, den dieser Anblick, der sich ihm bot, geradezu umwarf, atmete schwer.

Sherlocks weißer, bleicher Körper, und dann das knallrote Hinterteil, dass sich ihm nun so einladend darbot...  
John war nun nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken.  
Völlig egal war ihm jetzt, wie absurd die Situation war. Er genoss sie, und er konnte es nicht mehr abstreiten. Aber warum hätte er das auch tun sollen, denn Sherlock genoss sie offenkundig genau so.

John strich sanft mit den Fingern über Sherlocks Eingang.  
Der keuchte wieder.. leise, erregt...  
John verteilte Gel auf seinen Fingern und ließ den ersten sanft und langsam in seinen Liebsten gleiten.  
Der spannte sich etwas an, entspannte sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick und keuchte erregt seinen Namen...  
John ließ sich Zeit, bis irgendwann der dritte Finger in Sherlocks Anus glitt.  
Sherlock jedoch stöhnte ungeduldig:  
„John Hamish Watson, jetzt fick mich endlich!“

John verschluckte sich fast, denn so hatte Sherlock noch nie mit ihm geredet,... aber verdammt noch mal, er mochte es.  
Also ließ er sich nicht lange bitten.  
Er setzte sein inzwischen stahlhartes Glied an Sherlock Eingang und begann, erst langsam in ihn einzudringen; da der jedoch sich ungeduldig ihm entgegen drückte, verstärkte er seine Bemühungen und war bald komplett ihm.

„Bitte, John, bitte... bewege dich in mir...“  
John ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und sein Hirn registrierte lustumnebelt Sherlocks extatisches Keuchen; er selber stieß kleine spitze Schreie aus; er versuchte, den Namen seines Verlobten zu artikulieren:  
„Sherl... Sherl... aaaaaahhh“  
Es kam nichts sinnvolles heraus, aber das war egal... es war ein Ausdruck seiner Lust, und Sherlock bekam ohnehin nichts mehr mit, denn auch dieses unsagbar logische, kluge Hirn war in der Masse der chemischen Botenstoffe, die es jetzt überfluteten, nicht in der Lage, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

Ihre Körper peitschten gegeneinander, ihre Haut klatschte aufeinander, und schließlich kam John mit einem lauten Schrei, der Sherlock ebenso mitriss.  
Tief und heiß und wild überrollte sie beide der Orgasmus.

 

Einige Zeit danach traten beide äußerst befriedigt und reichlich derangiert aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
John ging in die Küche, um ein großes Glas Wasser zu trinken.  
Sherlock lehnte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des kleineren.  
„Ich habe recht gehabt. Sie funktioniert nicht.“

John drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und legte seine Wange an die seines Verlobten.  
„John,“ fuhr der fort, und brachte mit seinen folgenden Worten John dazu, den Schluck Wasser, der sich gerade in seinem Mund befand, quer über das Küchenbord zu prusten, „Wir sollten sie in die andere Kategorie einsortieren. Das parallel laufende System.   
Belohnung, um ein erwünschtes Verhalten zu bestärken.“


End file.
